fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Birth of Mary
Bubbles8218 presents Sleeping Mary Test A spoof of Walt Disney's 1959 classic "Sleeping Beauty" With the voices of '' ''Brittany Wilson as Mary Test James Arnold Taylor as Jimmy Two-Shoes Susan Blakeslee as Cruella DeVil Idina Menzel as Elsa Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie Rebecca Schoichet as Sunset Shimmer Ian James Corlett as Hugh Test Kathleen Barr as Lila Test Tom Kenny as Robespierre Charles Nelson Reilly (may he rest in peace) as Hunch and John Goodman as Thomas O'Malley Chorus: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream We see a book with the title of this parody sitting on a desk with a lit candle. The book opens and shows how the story begins. "In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Alice." Chorus: Sweet Alice The story continued, "Yes, they named her after the truth, for she was also kind and noble to them. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day." Chorus: On that joyful day On that joyful DAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! The pages in the book become real as several well-dressed people of all sizes, shapes and colors were gathering up to the castle. There were the rich dressed in their fancy outfits and knights riding atop horses, and many more. They were all shouting out cheers and cries and singing on this merry day. Thus, on this great and joyous day did the entire kingdom celebrate the long awaited birth. And the people kept singing as they marched up the pathway up to a tall castle beyond the grounds. Inside the castle in the thrown room, the people were also gathering there. Chorus: Joyfully now to our princess we come Bringing gifts and all good wishes too We pledge our loyalty anew Hail to the princess Alice! All of her subjects adore her Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Alice! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Alice! Hail Alice! Hail Alice! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Alice! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Alice! Once all of the people entered into the castle, they saw a man and a woman sitting on two separate thrones and a royal crib between them. There were many different colored banners of all sizes and shapes hanging from the walls and the ceiling. The man was a royal prince with dark brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a light yellow uniform with gold trimming, white opera gloves, red pants with gold lining, and black shoes. His name was Prince Henry Charming. The woman was an Italian woman with vivid bright blonde hair tied in a bun and blue eyes, wearing a sparkling blue ball gown, white petticoat, a light blue headband, matching opera gloves, a black choker, and glass slippers. Her name was Cinderella, Prince Charming's wife. "Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Charming and his Queen made welcome their life long friend." Several heralds dressed in British guard uniforms blew trumpets as the Grand Duke unfurled a scroll and called out the two names off of the parchment as a father cat and a male kitten entered the room. "Their royal highnesses, King Thomas O'Malley and Prince Gideon the Cat!" Sure enough, the cat was a handsome, slightly stocky orange alley cat with a white muzzle, belly, front paws (he has a long one on the right), and a brief trim on the end of his tail, a pair of 4 whiskers, a few hairs on his head, a crimson nose, yellow eyes, and black eyebrows, wearing a teal uniform with gold trimming and a gold crown. His name was Thomas O'Malley. The kitten was a crimson one with green eyes, wearing a yellow sweater and purple sweatpants. His name was Gideon the Cat, Thomas O'Malley's son. O'Malley walked up to the throne where Prince Charming was sitting. Prince Charming got up from his throne, walked over to O'Malley, and gave him a big hug. They shook hands and talked to each other while O'Malley introduced Gideon to Prince Charming. Prince Charming smiled and shook Gideon's hand, pleased to meet him. "Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Gideon, O'Malley's son and heir to Charming's child would be betrothed." O'Malley guided Gideon to Cinderella's throne. She and her future son-in-law looked in the crib and saw the sleeping baby girl in her crib. "And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride." Gideon looked puzzled! Could this be the girl of his dreams? Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake